


Pole Dancer

by Emariia



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Human Trafficking, I wrote this before I listened to be more chill all character names are completely coincidental, M/M, Minor Character(s), Mixed Martial Arts, Pole Dancing, Sex Trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emariia/pseuds/Emariia
Summary: Haley was sure that his life couldn’t get worse when he turned 12.His mother died, and his father, now broke, sold him into sexual slavery. He was a pretty boy, with ebony hair and bright golden eyes. It was no surprise that those people were interested in him. His first caretaker was nice enough, was gentle with him and eased him into everything he needed to learn. Luckily, Haley wasn’t ever rented out to the rougher customers. This was because he was being trained to be a pole dancer. As Haley had been dancing ballet and doing gymnastics since he was very small, he was flexible and his muscles were strong. He earned the institution more money as a dancer than he did as a slut, so that’s what he was doing. It was hard to learn to use the pole at first, but once he’d learned to use his abdominal muscles and learned to trust his arms, and thighs to hold him up, he had a pretty easy time of it. In three months, he was the best on the pole in the whole place.Then they started him on learning silks.





	Pole Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> HI so this has been sitting in my docs for a while and I just kept writing it until I had a conclusion. 
> 
> *lenny shrug*
> 
> I'm not sure I liked how it turned out. I'll probably end up giving it another chapter.

   

Haley was sure that his life couldn’t get worse when he turned 12. 

 

His mother died, and his father now broke, sold him into sexual slavery. He was a pretty boy, with ebony hair and bright golden eyes. It was no surprise that those people were interested in him. His first caretaker was nice enough, was gentle with him and eased him into everything he needed to learn. Luckily, Haley wasn’t ever rented out to the rougher customers. This was because he was being trained to be a pole dancer. As Haley had been dancing ballet and doing gymnastics since he was very small, he was flexible and his muscles were strong. He earned the institution more money as a dancer than he did as a slut, so that’s what he was doing. It was hard to learn to use the pole at first, but once he’d learned to use his abdominal muscles and learned to trust his arms, and thighs to hold him up, he had a pretty easy time of it. In three months, he was the best on the pole in the whole place. 

 

Then they started him on learning silks. 

 

Silks weren't as hard to learn as the pole, all he had to get used to was the fact that the thing he was climbing was even more flexible than he himself. 

 

After he’d mastered both silks and the pole, he was 13, and they started teaching him how to use his body to look alluring. Haley had trouble with this the most, as in ballet and gymnastics, one was meant to keep their body perfectly under control and straight at all times.Learning how to loosen up his muscles and be more fluid than controlled took a year and a half, but once he had it, he owned it. He didn’t enjoy the fact that he couldn’t go to school anymore and he wasn’t allowed to contact anyone outside of the institution unless they were a client who was interested in getting to know him until he was ‘for sale’ so to speak, but he did enjoy the fact that he could render a room of men and women speechless and drooling by doing things that came easily to him. 

 

And the men and women who wanted him were rich. Owning slaves and any type of prostitution had been illegal for a while, but the rich got what the rich wanted. He was only glad he wasn’t sold to an institution that whored him out right away. 

 

Haley was…

 

Content. 

 

He was content where he was. He was well aware that he probably wouldn’t be in the future, and any happiness or joy he experienced was always overshadowed by a growing sense of foreboding and dread. 

 

It was obvious that his father didn’t love him in the fact that he’d sold his own son into slavery, but his father had always been cruel to him. A drunk, a gambler. His mother used to tell him that his father had been different when they’d met all those years ago at a church gathering, that there’d been a bad head injury when a small sports car had T-boned a van he was ubering to work in, that he probably shouldn’t have made it. But that had been when Haley had still been three and his parents had still been fairly new to the whole marriage thing. His mother couldn’t in good consciousness divorce him and leave him on his own while he was recovering, and she had grown so scared and used to the beatings by the time she would have that she did nothing. 

 

So Haley grew up with a violent, drunk, unaffectionate father who regularly tied him down and struck him. Several times, Haley had gotten the feeling, as his father tore his clothes off, that his father maybe wanted more than to put bruises on him, but, thankfully, he had never gone farther than tearing off Haley’s underwear to spank him. 

 

So Haley didn’t know what would happen if anyone here tried to tie him up. He would probably have a panic attack, and after the first time, when he’d woken up on a small pile of broken bonds and blood on the floor after he blacked out during a panic attack when they’d gotten him for the first time, they’d never tied him up, using padded handcuffs if they felt like they needed to restrain him with something. He never gave them problems. He did let them know he was not happy to be imprisoned, but he was careful never to give them a reason to hurt him. 

 

When Haley turned 14, he was the best and most coveted dancer in the institution. He was introduced to Jeremy when the institution had a switch of heads, as the new manager pulled some people from where he’d worked before to work at his new station. Jeremy was short with Haley, and Haley was a bit dismayed when Jeremy was assigned as his new handler. He didn’t want someone who didn’t see him as a person or someone who mistook his fear of punishment for willing compliance. He would much rather have Michael, a friendly, sweet man of 38 be his handler. Michael was always gentle with him. He didn’t speak to Jeremy more than he was required to, and Jeremy left Haley mostly alone. 

 

Three months into the switch, Haley was assaulted by a customer who had gotten past the fingerpad locked gates that contained the dancer’s quarters. Haley was panicking, his eyes wide and blown with fear, his muscles clenched up as the man cornered him at the end of the hallway. Once the wall hit Haley’s back, Haley started kicking and fighting, trying to push the man off of him. He held in all of his screams, as he knew any noise louder than soft speaking would send guards his way to punish the whole hallway for the noise. Haley kept his eyes wide open as he fought off the man in front of him. Haley almost had a full-on meltdown as he saw and heard heavy shoes approaching him. A guard. He was going to be punished. At Haley’s faltering, the man pushing him down grinned and freed a hand to pull down his zipper. Haley’s eyes blew wide with even more panic and he immediately pushed back the man again. The man was torn from him, and Haley slid down the wall to sprawl on the floor, clutching his knees to his chest. He saw the man go flying down the hallway out of the corner of his eyes and almost shrieked when he felt a hand on his arm. His wide terrified eyes lifted to see Jeremy’s brown eyes and he noted dazedly that there was green in his eyes that wasn’t noticeable in the fluorescent light. 

 

“Haley, shh,” Jeremy said softly, “You’re hyperventilating. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” Haley blinked and took in a shuddering breath. He was trembling. Jeremy made a small noise and Haley almost panicked as he was lifted gently and deposited in Jeremy’s lap. He stared wide-eyed up at Jeremy and Jeremy smiled gently down at him. “Come on, we can rest here and if anyone asks, I can tell them that you requested a snuggle. You look overwhelmed.” 

 

Haley blinked. It wasn’t uncommon for handlers to manhandle their charges onto their laps when they misbehaved. It prevented the charges from hurting others or themselves and was only mildly intrusive. 

 

“Ok,” Haley said softly, and he didn’t protest when Jeremy’s arms wrapped around him loosely. After a few minutes of quiet, Haley went slack in Jeremy’s arms, and Jeremy quickly checked his pulse to find him awake and lucid. He saw Haley’s eyes turn up to him and fill with unshed tears and Jeremy just tugged him closer. 

 

“No one sees me as a person anymore,” Haley said quietly, “I’m property to everyone in this building and a toy to everyone outside of it. I’m a fellow object to the others prisoned here, and the law only sees me as a statistic.” Jeremy sighed softly and Haley tensed for a moment when Jeremy’s hand migrated to his hair. Jeremy paused and Haley relaxed again, content to relish in what comfort he could get. He hadn’t been held like this since his mother died, and he had been moving too quickly then to let himself think about it. Now, though…

 

Jeremy was quiet for a moment, stroking Haley’s hair. “I see you,” He said quietly, “I’ve always seen you. I just-” He was frowning, Haley could feel it. “It was  _ very _ frowned upon to have a relationship with your charge where I came from, and my last charge was a willing slut. You pull the image off quite well, and it took me til the second day to figure out it was a mask.” Jeremy’s hand tugged through Haley’s hair and Haley melted against Jeremy’s chest. “I only figured it out because I saw your mask slip when our new warden clapped you on the shoulder. It looked like you were about to have a panic attack and your mask didn’t go back on properly until he was out of the room.” Jeremy shrugged lightly. “I had already resolved to be professional towards you already so that just meant I was seeing you in a new light. And you kept surprising me, the more I learned.” Jeremy grinned softly. “It took my supervisor telling me that she’d assigned me to you because we both needed a friend for me to finally start seeing this as anything other than a business arrangement, and by that point, your views of me were pretty solidified.” 

 

“I’d like to be friends with you,” Haley said softly.

 

“Good.” Jeremy replied, equally soft, “I want to be friends with you too.” 

 

Haley smiled a little shyly up at Jeremy and Jeremy was struck for a moment that all of Haley’s smiles could have been erased forever if he hadn’t gotten there in time. 

 

Jeremy bit his lip, and Haley’s smile turned into a confused face. 

 

“Is there something wrong, Jeremy?” He asked, his nose scrunching. 

 

“Would you like to learn to defend yourself?” Jeremy asked slowly, “I’m a black belt in two different forms, and I could teach you when you have time.”    
  


Haley visibly brightened at the suggestion and wrapped his small arms around Jeremy’s large frame. 

 

“I would  _ love  _  that,” He said, his eyes sparkling. 

 

Jeremy smiled back, and thought that he might be in trouble if seeing Haley’s eyes sparkle like that made him feel this happy. 

 

As it turned out, Martial arts wasn’t that different from dancing. Haley built up lean muscle in areas he hadn’t already, and quickly mastered forms and movement. Jeremy only hesitantly agreed to soft sparring with him, but after Haley pinned him three times in a row using a combination of what he learned on the pole, on silks and the martial arts, Jeremy told Haley that he would be considered a black belt by his dojo. 

 

The fact that the brilliant smile on Haley’s face sent Jeremy’s heart into palpitation was a secret that never left Jeremy’s lips. 

 

……………

 

Haley turned 16 tomorrow, and he would be taking his first personal client. He was huddled up in the corner of his room and sniffling. He wanted Jeremy. Jeremy would hold him and make him feel safe, but Jeremy wasn’t here. Jeremy was in a meeting with his superior because he’d been a witness to a fight between two other guards. 

 

Haley heard a knock at the door and pressed himself farther into the little space between his dresser and the wall. The door clicked open and Hale made himself as small as possible, ducking his head down and pulling all of his limbs in tight. A pair of boots stopped in front of him and Haley quivered as the man in front of him crouched. He heard a small sigh and then a hand was in his hair. 

 

“Haley…” 

 

Haley’s head shot up at the low voice and flung himself forward into Jeremy’s arms, tears on his face. Jeremy caught him easily and wrapped his arms around Haley, and he was safe, Jeremy was safe, he would always be safe with Jeremy. 

 

“J-jerem-” sniff “Jer-rem-”

 

“Shh, Haley, I’m here. It’s okay, you’re safe.”

 

Haley clung to Jeremy and pressed his face into the crook of Jeremy’s neck. They stayed there for hours, and when Haley was calmed down and lying placidly in Jeremy’s arms, he spoke. 

 

“W- If I could get you out, would you run and never look back?” Jeremy asked softly. 

 

Haley’s eyes widened and he froze. As the meaning of the words washed over him, he clung to Jeremy’s jacket. 

 

“O-only if you came with me,” was his quiet response. Jeremy’s arms tightened around Haley and his eyes were shut tight.

 

Jeremy took in a deep breath and then blew it out. 

 

Ok

 

“There’s a stairwell by the bathrooms between the third and fourth floor of the building. It has no security cameras. There’s a vent there. The screws are loose, so you should be able to just pull it off. The vent leads to the south wall. I’ll make sure the security camera there is down. You need to wait there for me to pick you up. If someone finds you there and brings you back inside, you tell them it was all my fault. You have to promise me to tell them that I pressured and threatened you into it because I wanted you for myself, okay?” Jeremy is looking intensely into Haley's eyes, but Haley is shaking his head. 

 

“No.”

 

“Haley.”

 

“No, Jere-”

 

“Haley if I get caught first they’re going to blame me. Once I get caught after you, they’d blame me anyway but you might already be dead.”

 

“I can’t Jeremy I-”

 

“Please!” 

 

Jeremy is looking at him with pain in his eyes. He looks so earnest, so desperate, and Haley settles, gripping Jeremy's jacket tighter. 

 

“Okay,” he says, and it feels like ripping his own heart out. 

 

_ Fuck, _ he thinks,  _ I did not mean to fall in love with this man. _

 

And then Jeremy smiles at him, softly, gently, and cups his cheek with one hand. He brings their foreheads together to touch, and Haley closes his eyes. They sting. 

 

_ Fuck, _ he thinks again,  _ I am  _ so  _ in love with this man. _

 

……………

 

Haley got away from his dancing class easily. The guards at the door often left as soon as the music started in the room to go play cards or smoke. They knew Haley wouldn’t leave, and took advantage. He hadn’t left the room early since he’d been brought here, and it  _ had _ been several years since then. When Haley was sure the hallway was clear, he turned the music up two notches and slipped out of the room, running lightly to the stairwell and closing the door to it softly. He found the vent and tugged it off as quietly as he could. He curled into the space and fit the metal grill on the vent as best as he could and crawled through the space. It was an easy fit for him. He was small enough that he fit into the vent with room for about another half of him when he was on his hands and knees. 

 

Haley got to the grill that led outside in fifteen minutes with relative ease, and pressed up against the grill softly. It gave, a little, so he wrapped his fingers around the bars and slammed his shoulder into it. He held it up so it didn’t clang to the ground and slid out as soundlessly as he could manage. He fit the grill back on the vent and curled into a small ball behind the trash bin. He huddled there for hours before he heard the door swing open on the other side of the building. People started walking by the little alleyway he huddled in and he curled up smaller. Had Jeremy just left him here? What was he going to do?

 

He heard footsteps approach his hiding place and Jeremy whimpered softly. 

 

He heard a voice on the wind softly and snapped his head up. 

 

“-ley? Haley-” 

 

The voice cut off as Haley scrambled around the bin. He rushed towards Jeremy and threw himself at Jeremy. Jeremy caught him and stumbled back slightly. 

 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. I’m here.” Haley gripped Jeremy tight for a moment and then stepped back, looking up at Jeremy anxiously. 

 

“Where are we going? We’re going now, right?” Jeremy smiled softly and nodded, holding his hand out for Haley to take. 

 

“Are you with me?” 

 

Haley nodded and immediately took Jeremy’s hand. 

 

They ran to Jeremy’s parent’s house. His parents had died several years ago and left everything in his and his sister’s name. His sister was dead, she’d been killed by a mugger in an alleyway a year after her parents. As next of kin, Jeremy inherited everything she owned. He hadn't lived in his house since he’d gotten it, and it was two states over. Haley and Jeremy settled in Florida. 

 

“Haley?” Jeremy said, pushing his front door open slowly. Haley was eighteen now and had his bachelors in dance education. He was going for his masters and applying for a spot at a local dance school. Jeremy ended up getting an apprenticeship in his dojo under the master there, and Haley came with him to spar sometimes. Jeremy turned the corner and smiled. Haley was curled up on the couch. He had a fluffy blanket draped over him, and his head lolled to the side. Jeremy lifted Haley gently and carried him to their room. He dropped a kiss to Haley’s forehead and slipped into bed next to him. 

 

“Jer?” Haley said sleepily, cracking his eyes open.

 

“Shh, love. You were on the couch. I thought you might sleep better here with me.” 

 

Haley smiled and curled closer. 

 

“Mmh. Love you,” He murmured, drifting into unconsciousness. 

 

“Love you too,” Jeremy said softly. He pressed a soft kiss against Haley’s lips and let himself succumb to darkness. 

 

Everything turned out okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeeeah, not satisfied with that. 
> 
> Anyway. 
> 
> Kudos Komments make my muse go into overdrive!


End file.
